


She is trusting

by Rebeliz



Series: Discovering Lexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Lexa g!p, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa visits Arkadia and invites Clarke to Polis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is trusting

…

She walks through the doors of Arkadia not like a guest but as Heda. My mother is gracious in her greeting, as is Kane. They’ve prepared a welcoming party for her and her companions, and they’re all immediately guided towards the main hall where a small feast awaits.

I watch from a distance as she speaks with the Chancellors and tries to pull Octavia into small conversation that either one of them are really fond of. Octavia stands by her side though, patiently offering what little scape she can provide. Arkadia is the Thirteenth Clan, we are a part of her Coalition, we are loyal, we answer to her but being here makes her uneasy and it shows. Barely but it does.

She’s all about politics and union in her speech, but she remains stoic and tense as the night progresses and the celebration of her arrival burns brightly and then slowly begins to die down.

The power she exudes makes my skin crawl and itch. No one is stronger than she is, no one can defy her and live to tell the story. Her presence alone has ablaze electricity in the air and every part of me is aware of her.

When the hour is late I take my leave without concern because just like my eyes haven’t been able to see anything or anyone else since she arrived, hers have remained solely focused on me as well.

The hallway leading to my bedroom is dimly lit and lonely, my steps echo in the metal down my feet and soon they’re joined by a different set.

Lexa reaches me just as I wrap my hand around the handle of my bedroom door. I don’t look back, I don’t need to. I know it’s her when her strong hands grip my hips and her taut body presses against my back and forces my cheek to slide on the cold metal door as her lips inch close to my ear.

“You haven’t greeted me and now you leave my party without a proper goodbye. How rude.”

I let out a pathetic chuckle, mostly due to the anticipation and nervous, and she presses harder against me in response before she reaches out to help me open the door. I’ve been anxious to see her for months and now that she’s here, inside of my room, I find myself a little shy.

“I knew you’d follow.” She chuckles back, a rarity in itself, her smile making an appearance as she looks around my room and what little belongs to me.

“You’ve always been confident.” She focuses on the few paintings I’ve made lately but her eyes return to me quickly enough. “Some would say arrogant.”

“Was I wrong? Arrogant or not?”

“No, of course not. I’d have followed when I first enter your home, have you given me a clue.”

I’ve forgotten how lovely she is when she lets her walls crack in my presence and how unusual it is. It honors me but it also excites me because I know how powerful she truly is, how strong and unwavering her hold can get, and her softness only makes me yearn for more.

“I’m giving you one now.”

She closes the distance between us in a blur and her lips crush against mine in a sloppy, forceful kiss that steals my breath away. The desperation that creeps in every lick and bite of her kiss makes me believe that I’m not the only one who has been dreaming with seeing her again.

She breaks the kiss but her hot breath is soon pressed on the side of my neck, her teeth sinking into the skin, making me groan in pain and anxiety before her tongue soothes the pain slightly. She’s leaving a mark and with my hands gripping her hair I pull her head back until her dark, dilated eyes are staring me down.

“Oh, no.” She shakes her head, her hands leaving my waist to grab at my wrists and gently detangled them from her long hair. “Not tonight, Clarke. Tonight I’m in charge.”

A shiver runs down my body with the sound of her voice and the challenge in her eyes. She secures both of my hands above my head with a dead grip against the door. She’s not asking for permission, she’s stating a fact. She’s been thinking about this for far too long and now she’s come to prove if her conclusion is the right one.

“You’re in my room.” I challenge faintly back and the look in her eyes gains recognition. She _is_ right, I want her like this and now she knows it.

Suddenly one of her hands is inside of my pants, her fingers quickly searching for the clear and very present sign of my arousal, which she finds rather quickly. I gasp in a moan as she smiles satisfied and I squeeze my eyes shut, her fingers never once stilling as she drags them up and down my slit.

“What does it matter where we are? I am _always_ in charge.”

I open my eyes as her fingers find my clit and she’s never looked more radiant as she does now, with her fingers sliding inside of me and kissed swollen lips pulled up in a devilish smirk. But her eyes? Her eyes are wide open, she’s amazed, she’s shocked, she’s happy and, oh, so horny.

“I’ve been thinking about you these past few months.” She pulls out her hand and her smirk turns impossibly wider when she hears me whine, not that I care, I just want her fingers back inside of me. But she’s undoing my pants and pushing them down my thighs before she pushes two fingers inside of me without preamble and I moan so loud that I’m sure if anyone were to walk down the hallway they would hear me. “About your lips. Your hands. Your heat.”

Her hot breath is pressed on my cheek as she works her fingers hard and I can’t think of anything that is not her or her thumb messily brushing against my clit as she fucks me with her long, slender fingers against this door.

“I’ve been thinking about burying myself inside of you and fuck you like you wanted me to the last time.”

I’m loud, I’m a mess, I’m fucking coming and she’s kissing me, she’s holding me. She’s carrying me to my bed and she’s undressing me, and I can’t fucking think of anything but her fingers and her lips.

I know I’m naked, I know I’m in my bed but the aftershocks of the strong orgasm she just gave me are still making me feel dizzy and I’m pretty sure I’ve never come so hard or fast in my entire life. But _I don’t care._

“Are you okay, Clarke?” The bed dips when she lies beside me and I instantly know she’s removed all of her clothes as well because her hot skin is pressing against me, her hardness pushing against my leg as if it has a mind on its own and it wants me to pay it attention.

I bite my lip as I nod my head and her wondering fingers draw a path from my inner thighs to my nipples before her taps my lips, and hers kiss my ear softly, caring.

“Good because I’m not nearly done with you.”

My eyes snap open just as she settles on top of me and that damn smirk is still on her lips, annoying and so fucking sexy as she stares at me.

“Do you trust me?”

And there she is again, my sweet considerate Commander that just has to know if I’m truly okay before she continues her assault on my body even though she knows fully well that I am, as if her fingers didn’t just send me into oblivion a few minutes ago were of any indication.

Oh, she’s beautiful. She’s a goddess. She’s all muscle and soft skin. Perky breasts and innocent smile. Toned abs, legs and body. Curved, long and thick cock to make me forget my name if she were to let go. How I want her to let go!

“Lexa.” I caress her cheeks, run my thumbs on her plump lips as she rocks her body back and forth, each time her cock pressing harder and harder on my clit. “I’m yours tonight. I trust you.”

She kisses the palm of my hand and I pull her down to kiss her. Her hands waste no time in finding my breasts, pitching my nipples and squeezing them before continuing her exploration. She kisses me as I wrap my legs around her hips and her hands find my ass-cheeks and presses our lower parts harder together but denying me what I want most right now.

I writhe underneath her, I want her inside but just as I’m about to cup her she grabs my wrists and pushes them above my head and she _glares_.

“You’re in charge.” Just the thought of her taking control of what she wants makes me drip with desire because I know that she won’t leave me hanging and she’ll take as much as she gives. There is not a single selfish bone in her body after all.

“Keep your hands there or I’ll have to tie them up.”

I’m panting as I nod and she pecks my lips before kneeling between my open legs. She runs her hands on my legs and kisses my toes as she settles my ankles on her shoulders.

When she looks at me I try to imagine the picture she’s seeing and I see myself bare before her and I’d gladly remain this way if she looks at me the way she does now for the rest of my life.

A realization hits me in this moment; I’ve never been this comfortable while naked in front of another person and I’ll probably never will.

She’s so hard as she presses on my entrance and she could just push in, claim me and satiate herself but she goes slow, she takes her time, she keeps kissing my calves gently as her cock slides inside of me at a maddening slow pace.

I itch to reach out and touch her but I grip the bedframe instead as she pushes the last inches of her cock inside of me stealing my breath and filling me up just the way she can do it.

She grips my legs hard as she throws her head back and stares at the ceiling, her throat bobbing up and down as the muscles of her body jump with barely contained tension and I know she wants to fuck me hard and fast, I hope she does.  

“I’m in control.” She says before looking down to meet my eyes. “I’m in control this time.”

Before a rational thought can form in my head with her words she’s pounding inside of me. She takes no time, she halts for nothing. She’s squeezing my ankles and fucking me with oblivion and I’m loving every single second of it.

There is nothing else in our world right now, nothing beyond our bodies exist, nothing beyond our pleasure. Nothing beyond her filling me up and dropping her body on top of me. Nothing beyond the pressure of her stretching me to my limits. Nothing beyond the slight pain of her cock hammering me into another orgasm quickly or the loud groan that leaves her mouth with every thrust her hips push inside of me.

Her glorious lips latch on one of my nipples as her fingers find my clit and I’m a goner. I feel her everywhere. Inside and out of me everything is Lexa. I explode with her name of my lips, with her cocky smile watching me in awe, with her fucking cock slowly massaging every wave of the orgasm still ripping through me.

I come and I can’t believe I went four months without seeing her, and I don’t want to go another four months away from her side.

I realize I’m grasping her shoulders but she doesn’t object me breaking her only rule as she slowly pulls out of me, making me shudder, leaving me empty and boneless. I feel her lips on my belly as she kisses every inch of skin she can reach. I can’t move my legs yet but they tingle slightly while I’m still trying to get pass the ecstasy that’s still wrapping my entire body in its delicious arms.

When I open my eyes and find her staring at me I suddenly feel shy and more nervous than before. And I know it’s stupid because I’m still tickling from the two strong orgasms she just gave me, but I also realize that I don’t want to do anything that may jeopardize this, whatever this is.

“You’re thinking too loud.” She moves up my body, her sweaty skin sliding on mine as she scoots closer until her lips can hover over mine.

And suddenly I’m enveloped in her again, she’s everywhere, she’s a cocoon and I don’t want to leave her comfort.

“Are you okay?” She pecks my lips but her eyes are sincere, and I know that she’s expecting an honest answer.

I bring my hands to cup her face and I run my fingers on her hair, brushing it back and scratching her scalp lightly in the process. She’s so beautiful, so caring, so sweet and I don’t want to think about all the years she had to hide these parts of herself, but still I find myself thinking of nothing else.

“You’re beautiful, Lexa.” She smiles shyly before pressing our lips together in a chaste kiss. Her chest rumbles with laughter and my own chest jumps in reaction to the sound, my stomach feels hollow and fluttering. It’s the scariest feeling I’ve ever gotten.

“I was lost.” She murmurs, I caress her cheeks and hold her stare. “I’m not anymore.”

I kiss her hard and deep. She doesn’t need to say anything else because I couldn’t have said it any better, and I get her. I get what she’s not saying, what she’s afraid to say because I feel the same way and it’s time to stop pretending.

She’s pressing hard and throbbing on my thigh and I bite her lower lip, making her groan and grip my waist harder as she presses closer to me. It’s unbelievable the way my body reacts to her, the way I’m already aching to have her inside of me again this soon.

“Come here.” She pulls back, pulling me up with her before she switches to lay flat on the bed with me straddling her and I instantly know her intention.

For a brief moment I think about teasing her but her hands hold a dead grip on my hips before I can make the first move and she fixes me with a stare that sends a very clear message. She’s hold on for longer than I thought she could tonight already but she’s on the edge and I can’t deny her what she needs.

Taking her in still feels like I’m being ripped apart, not in a bad way, I can’t say that I don’t like a little pain.

The way she groans when she’s completely buried inside of me makes my insides clench and I can’t keep quiet either. Her hands are still gripping my hips when I move forward in an experimental thrust. She slips deeper within me and I moan harder, my legs spread farther apart and I just want more.

Enclosing her wrists for leverage I roll my hips as she thrusts her hips upwards, slowly and very carefully. She feels so good, so big it hurts but if this is pain I’ll gladly endure it for the rest of my days if is Lexa the one provoking it.  

I’m a moaning mess but on my defense I’ve never felt so full or stretched. Having her completely naked underneath me does not help either. There is so much exposed skin that I want to lick but I need to hold on to her because if I don’t I’m afraid I might fall. Literally.

With my knees securely pressed on the mattress I gain leverage to fuck myself better on her hardness and this time I truly believe that I’ll pass out because if I thought that before was the best sex ever, I’ve been really missing out by riding her.

Her fingers are digging harshly on my skin as I gain speed and she matches up with her own thrusts, and I just need to come again and I need her to come undone with me.

I’m so close, so close to orgasm that it’s ridiculous because I’m pretty sure it’s been only a few minutes but then again, no one has ever managed to turn me on as much as she has.

It’s becoming hard to breath, my muscles are aching from the exertion, I feel slight cramps on my legs but I keep going. Her skin is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat coating her chest and neck and without really thinking about it I launch forward to lick the side of her neck. But she’s quick to react and she’s sitting up, accommodating me on her lap for a more comfortable position as she cradles my back and she grips my hair.

She doesn’t stop thrusting upwards and I don’t stop thrusting back either. I hug my arms around her shoulders and she kisses me hard, her hips gaining speed to fuck me faster, harder and even deeper than before.

I am alight, I am on fire, I’ve never been more alive.

She’s shuttering, I feel her growing tense in my arms and in the way she’s panting heavily with her mouth on my jaw where she’s biting me softly. Her nails are running down my back now and I’m coming again, I’m coming hard and she’s coming with me, my name falling from between her barely parted lips where they press on the corner of my lips.

I instantly feel heavy in her arms while she’s still coming and my body has stopped taking orders from me. But her strong arms keep me safe and close to the security of her solid body as she buries her face in the crock of my neck and laughs softly and adorably, tiredly.

I moan out a laugh myself and she lays back, securing her arms around me and making sure I lie comfortably by her side. And when she slips out of me I feel like she’s taking away something important from me, and I know it’s silly for me to think that but being intimate with someone else never felt so good.

She kisses my nose when my eyes flutter open and I’m just realizing how closely she’s really holding me and I don’t want it to end.

“I don’t want to wait another four months to do that again.” I kiss the tips of her fingers when she caresses my lips and she hums back before inching even closer.

“Then don’t.” I comb back her sweaty hair from her forehead with my fingers but halt with words. “Come with me to Polis. I’d stay here if I could but my people need me there and we are in need of a healer by the way.”

I smile so big it literally hurts my cheeks but, how could I not when she is being this adorable? The Commander being adorable in my bed. There’s a thought I never possible.

“You don’t know if we can actually work outside of a bed.” Her expression doesn’t change and I’m not trying to turn her down, because I want to go with her, but my concern is real. All we’ve ever done together is fight and fuck each other so good, but that doesn’t mean that we can build something more from this.

“I know we can, Clarke.” Her fingers tap my naked chest for emphasis before she leans down to peck my lips with a confident smile on her face. “Have you seen us in bed? We are excellent and our chemistry doesn’t falter.”

“We don’t agree on many things.” I’m giggling like an idiot as she kisses my lips over and over again playfully.

“I promise to always agree with you if you come with me.” She’s walking her fingers through the valley of my breasts with a stupidly cute smile still planted of her lips.

“You know you can’t do that.”

“I promise to not let anything to come between us then.” Next time she pecks my lips I hold her close and kiss her properly. That is a promise I can believe.

“Besides.” Her fingers are now playing with my nipple lazily, almost comically. “I wasn’t joking when I said we need a healer. Your mother has offered to supply Polis with your advanced medicine and I’ll be ordering to build a proper installment for medical care in the Capital. If you decide to come, I’ll put you in charge.”

“You’re offering sex and a job?”

“Not just sex.”

She holds my stare for a few long seconds and the smile only returns to her lips after I kiss her again.

“Not just sex.” I repeat just as she slips her hand between my thighs again and I let out a loud moan when her fingers find me clit almost expertly, making my hips jump in response.

“I told you I wasn’t nearly done with you, didn’t I?”

…


End file.
